


Summer Nights

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, kiss, late night, moment, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 23:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: Remus can't sleep, and sits for too many hours in the common room; Sirius comes down to see him





	Summer Nights

When love is blind, is it the truth we really hide  
It's all we know

 

"Remus - you're still down here?"  
"You knew I was still awake." Remus closed his eyes briefly; when he re-opened them to see Sirius crouching down in front of him from where he was sitting in one of the armchairs, Remus's eyes twinkled.  
"You're tired." Sirius gave something like a smile. Remus leaned into the side of the armchair.   
"Perhaps. What are you still doing up? It's 3 'o' clock in the morning."  
"3 'o' clock in the morning on a Saturday weekend - shove that, Sunday morning. I'll get in sleep somewhere and be bright and lovely for Monday morning, don't you worry about that."  
"What about that Quidditch match at 10 'o' clock tomorrow morning?"  
"Ah - alright, I admit that had left my mind -"  
"Quidditch?" Remus chuckled very quietly. "Sirius, there is no way that sport would leave your concience for a mere moment, much less Prongs let you not think about it." He added, his tone softening.  
"Nature...has these cunning ways..." Sirius joked; he and Remus both smiled.  
"It truly does." Finally, sleep was descending like a haze over Remus's whole being; Sirius could also see it.  
"You alright down here?"  
Remus gently hummed a response. "Goodnight, Padfoot." Something indescribably momentous took place within the peaceful quiet, simultaneously, of the atmosphere around them and they themselves. Neither of the two could help it.   
"Come in...closer."  
"Yeah?"  
"Hmm..." Sirius smiled as first he and Remus's fore-heads touched, their noses skimmed across each other.  
Remus softly laughed straight after, his lips overly hot and suddenly sensitive to everything, his brain still recovering from that single moment.  
"Moony?" Sirius gazed over Remus. "Let's talk about this tomorrow, eh?"


End file.
